


Pain

by pippinmctaggart



Series: LOTR Drabbles [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-03
Updated: 2005-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	Pain

“Fuck off.”

Billy calmly said, “Not a chance, mate.” He sat beside Dom, laying his hand on Dom’s knees, which were pulled in protectively to his chest.

Dom smacked him away sharply. “Leave me alone.”

“I can’t leave you—not like this.”

“You bloody well can. Get the fuck out.”

“No, Dom.” Billy embraced him, grunting when a fist connected with his side.

“Let go!” Dom struggled, hard.

Billy only tightened his grip. “No. I won’t.”

A hand clutched at Billy’s shirt. “Let me go.”

“No.”

Dom began to shake. “It hurts, Billy.”

“I know.”

“Don’t let me go.”

“Never.”  


 


End file.
